Lo que nunca decimos
by sttorge
Summary: Cartas escritas cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Todo lo que nunca se atrevieron a confesar. Recopilación de OneShots. Como quieras llamarlo. Por favor, no soy muy buena en esto de poner una sinopsis pero no escribo del todo mal. Pasen y vean porque ¿De que sirve decir algo si no hay nadie que te escuche?


Fecha: _Una noche cuaquiera de Febrero del 82_

Padfoot:

Esta será mi última entrada, mi ultimo lío de una noche con la lírica, mi último plumazo en tu historia. Para cuando acabes se leer esta carta (o para cuando acabe yo de escribirla) yo ya me habré borrado de tu narrativa.

Nunca fuí un bastardo de lagrima facil, de los que se quejan por vicio, aunque la vida nunca me trató bien. Ya puedo decirlo.

Fuiste como un huracán en mi vida. Llegas y ¡A la mierda en conformismo! Te vas y dejas detras de tí el aterrador silencio tras la destrucción. ¿Como pudiste? Yo hubiera sido lo que tu quisieras que fuera, con tal de decirlo ¿Acaso no era suficiente para tí? Nunca estuviste satisfecho. ¿Lo estás ahora? Por tí, podria haber sido mil personas distintas si asi te podria retener a mi lado. Solo hacia falta cerras los ojos, que te quedases en mis brazos, y dejar que te contara la mejor de las historias, de cualquier cosa que desearas. No hace falta nada mas que un poco de imaginación para, y que además sale gratis, soñar, y enguantarde en las pieles y vidas de todos esos hombres que no seré.

(Drácula en Transilvania)

Aún recuerdo las lagrimas haciendo carreras por tus mejillas cuando te prometi que me iba a quedar a tu lado ¿por qué fuiste tú quien se fue? Recuerdo que dijiste, con un susurro por voz, recuerdo que me dijiste "No me dejes aquí solo"

(Pintor, en pocas hojas)

Las sombras casi apagaron tu lúz. Asi que yo, aferrado a tus medias verdades, te entregue mi todo. Eras mi todo, Sirius ¿cuando vas a darte cuenta? Eras mi todo.

Aun recuerdo las noches que pasamos juntos. Mil y una noches en la que me susurrabas que eras tan feliz que podrias morir. Que me decías, que nos decias, que eramos las personas correctas. Y ahoran llegan las consecuencias, porque ahora mas que nunca me siento solo en tu compañía.

(Cigarrillo en tu boca.)

Supongo que nuevamente estoy cayendo en tu trampa. Esto es lo que más deseas de mí ¿no es asi? Atención. Eres una estrella destinada a brillar, en realidad ¿no? Necesitas acaparar el escenario, que te aplaudan, que te destruyan con halgos, que te desnuden con miradas. Lo necesitas casi tanto como yo necesito escribir esto.

(Polizón en tu cama)

Desesperadamente.

Asi que cuando decidiste que esto habia dejado de funcionar, que la aventura te venia demasiado grande, que habia ciertas cosas de las que sencillamente jamás renunciarías, ni aun cuando habia tantas de las que yo habia renunciado por ti, sencillamente me susurraste podriamos seguir siendo amigos. Y sonreiste aliviado cuando asenti en mi desencanto.

Realemnte estabas complacido de acabara.

(Fotógrafo de playboy)

Pero tampoco tenias derecho a aislarme, Sirius. No tenias derecho a hablarme, a sonreirme, a mirarme y luego fingir que no habia pasado nada. Que no habiamos tenido nada. No tenias derecho.

(Negro en Nueva Orleans)

A hacerme creer que todo no fue mas que un sueño mio. Que no fue real.

Que aquellas noches donde el alchol enjaulaba la moral, y donde tus manos resbalaban por mi rostro en una caricia divina, donde tus ojos de plata fundida resbalaban por mi cuerpo y admiraban, como si yo fuera un David y tu un Miguel Ángel. Donde los besos descarados resbalaban, donde los susurros ahogados resbalaban, donde las ropas resbalaban. Pero donde los te amos sonaban reales, y las promesas era tangibles.

(Arañazo en tu espalda)

Pero las promesas estas hechas para romperlas, mi querido Remus, para romperlas, astillarlas, reventarlas, destruirlas y reconstruirlas para luego matarlas de gusto. Pero no para cumplirlas, y mucho menos para creerlas. Por eso son promesas. Noto mis pecados arrastrandose por mi espalda, y tu eres la joya de la corona.

(Dueño de un cabaret)

Pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Siempre fue demasiado tarde, en realidad.

Renuncio. Me voy. Me largo, como tú lo hiciste. Chao. Good bye. Auf Wiedersehen. Adieu. Hasta nunca.

Y luego, llego lo de James. Lo de Lily. Lo de Harry.

(Principe del desierto)

Y no tengo nada que comentar. Porque ya lo entiendo. Como si la venda que me cegaba se hubiera caido y me hubiera revelado la realidad que me negaba a pensar. A veces hace falta un chute de fantasia para afrontar la realidad, y con todo quise creer que no era cierto. Que habia un error.

Que no podrías ser un traidor.

Pero lo eras.

No te conformaste con romperme el corazon en mil pedazos, uno por cada te amo que me dijiste. No, que va. Sirius Black tiene q rematar la faena, el último golpe maestro, un home run.

Asi que ¿por que no?

James era tu amigo. Era tu hermano. El habia confiado en ti. Habria muerto por tí. Era lo mejor que nos hania pasado jamas, lo sabes ¿cierto? Jamas en tu miserable vida encontrarás a nadie como él, porque Jamesie esta enterrado y criando malvas. Por tu culpa. Por tu debilidad. Siempre fuiste el eslabón mas débil. No Peter, no yo, mucho menos James. Eras tú. Tú.

¿Por que lo hiciste, Sirius? ¿Por que decidiste tirarlo todo a la basura y prenderle fuego? ¿Por que te convertiste en un asesino?

Eres un asesino. Joder Sirius, yo pense que no podrías caer mas bajo y mira lo que hiciste. Ahora estoy llorando. Por James. Por su juventud perdida, por el brillo que sus ojos jamas volverá a tener. Por las bromas malas que siempre nos hacían gracia. Por esa sonrisa suya. Por esos abrazos en silencio que nunca eran incomodos. Por Lily y su risa cantarina. Y su lengua irónica. Por su logica aplastante y su valentía.

A Harry tambien lo has matado, Black. Has matado la vida que podria haber tenido. Una vida felíz. Ahora es huerfano, huerfano con apenas dos años. Jamás podra conocer a su padres, y terminara olvidandolos por mucho que se empeñe en recordar, terminara olvidandolos y lo matarás de la impotencia. Ese niño estara destinado a escuchar historias de dos completos desconocidos para él.

Tambien lloro por mi mismo, Sirius Black. Te dije que jamás me había quejado, pero ya no me queda nada y estoy harto de ser fuerte. Por primera vez en decadas vuelvo a estar completamente solo. Y noto como me ahogo poco a poco porque mi vida siempre fue un barco que se balanceaba y ahora ¡A2! ¡Tocado y hundido! ¡Ganaste el juego, capitan!

(Pirata con pata de palo)

Lo habia tenido todo durante un rato y ahora no me queda nada. Es lo justo ¿no? Ahora no me queda nada.

No me busques Sirius. Aunque me arme de valor para enviar la carta. Aunque te las ingenies para escapar de ese lugar. Aunque asi lo quiera el destino. No me busques. Te odio tanto que no puedo evitar seguir amandote. Asique no me busques, porque no se si sere capaz de mantenerme erguido. Porque no sere capaz de olvidarte. Porque eres juez y parte de mis andanzas, porque eres el único que tiene el poder para darme la vida y el unico capaz de firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

Porque aunque la representación de mi katastrode con k, porque aunque eres mi destruccion y mi verdugo, porque aunque me lo has robado todo.

Te sigo amando.

Asique no me busques.

 _R.L_

_

Hey.

No se lo que me pasó, pero me gusta como se desarrolló la historia.

Puede que lo deje como OneShot, o quizas si me siento inspirada (o si jna personita, una sola) lo lee y dice que le gustó, haga una recopilacion de todos ellos, con la narracion en forma de carta dirigida a quiensea. Supongo que ire alternado.

Por si no queda claro, esto se desarrolla umos cuatro meses después de la muerte de mi Jamesie, donde Harry ya vive con sus tíos y Sirius esta en prisión.

 _Para esa hermosa personita (si esque existes) que me inspira a seguir escribiendo._ ** _Te *palmada* quie *palmada* ro_** _(para que surja efecto da ua palmada cuando leas *palmada*)_

Eso es todo.

Č


End file.
